X1
Butterfly Ethereal Blue Sunshine Galaxy Blue | associated = Produce X 101 | website = | sns = }} X1 (엑스원) was an 11-member project boy group under Swing Entertainment and Stone Music Entertainment. They were formed through Mnet's competition reality show Produce X 101 and debuted on August 27, 2019 with their first mini album 비상 : Quantum Leap.Soompi: Check Out The Final Dream Lineup For "Produce X 101" As Voted By International FansSoompi: Announcing The Top 11 Of "Produce X 101" — X1 The group disbanded on January 6, 2020 after the agencies representing the members could not reach an unanimous agreement following the ''Produce 101'' vote manipulation controversy.Soompi: Breaking: X1 Members’ Agencies Announce Group’s Disbandment They were intended to be active for five years on a special contract, where the first semester is intended for them to focus solely on the group, and in the second half they will be able to do work within their own companies, such as solo debut, a member of a new group or returning to work with a former group. Career '2019–2020: Debut, ''Produce 101 vote-rigging controversy, and disbandment' Following the conclusion of ''Produce X 101, vote rigging allegations surfaced after viewers noticed irregularities in the number of votes counted, which series PD Ahn Joon Young later admitted were rigged.The Korea Times: 'Producer 101' director admits more vote-rigging Despite of this at the time, their debut moved forward. A reality show titled X1 Flash, which followed their process to debut, began airing on August 22.Soompi: X1 Shares Exciting Details For Debut Reality Show With Teaser Video X1 debuted on August 27 with the release of their first mini album 비상 : Quantum Leap and held their debut show-con at the Gocheok Sky Dome in Seoul.Soompi: X1 Confirms Date For Debut Show-Con By November 2019, the group had temporarily halted all activities due to the severity of the event.Soompi: Mnet Discusses Future Plans For X1 And IZ*ONE It was also revealed that some members had still not yet signed contracts with CJ ENM due to the ongoing investigation.Soompi: X1 And CJ ENM Have Reportedly Not Signed Contract Yet On December 30, CJ ENM's CEO Heo Min Heoi held a press conference to make a formal apology regarding the manipulation controversy surrounding the Produce 101 series. He explained that CJ ENM will be compensating everyone harmed due to the incident. Regarding IZ*ONE and X1, he shared that they are working on plans for the groups to resume activities, and Mnet will give up all resulting profits towards a fund.Soompi: CJ ENM Issues Formal Apology Regarding "Produce 101" Series Controversy + Reveals Update On IZ*ONE And X1 On January 6, 2020, the agencies representing the members announced the group has disbanded due to not being able to reach an unanimous agreement. Members Discography Mini albums * 비상 : Quantum Leap (2019) Trivia * Kim Woo Seok is a member of UP10TION. * Han Seung Woo is a member of VICTON. * Cho Seung Youn is a member of UNIQ. * Lee Han Gyul is a member of IM. Gallery X1 official logo.png|Official logo X1 Bisang Quantum Leap group promo photo 1.png|''비상 : Quantum Leap'' (1) X1 Bisang Quantum Leap group promo photo 2.png|''비상 : Quantum Leap'' (2) X1 Bisang Quantum Leap group promo photo 3.png|''비상 : Quantum Leap'' (3) References Official links * Facebook * Fan cafe * Instagram * Twitter * V Live * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Male groups Category:Project groups Category:X1 Category:2019 debuts Category:2020 disbandments Category:Swing Entertainment Category:Stone Music Entertainment Category:Produce X 101